


Little Surprises

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Neville's woken up by the kitten, only, they don't have any kittens?





	Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with starshaping on our [@nottbottom](http://nottbottom.tumblr.com) blog. And edit/aesthetic for this fic an be found [here](https://nottbottom.tumblr.com/post/171634868806/couple-edit-neville-longbottom-theodore-nott).

There was a quiet trilling sound. Neville scrunched up his face and pressed it deeper into his pillow. The sound came again, and he groaned. It almost sounded like a squeaky ‘meow’. Theo moved behind him, getting up for a few moments and then settling back on the bed again. 

The sound came again, slightly different, but closer. 

Neville opened his eyes and was met by a little furry face staring up at him from the floor on his side of the bed.

“Is that a…  _ Theo _ ,” he grumbled. The kitten meowed again, a tiny squeaking sound. It was just a little ball of black fluff and green eyes staring up at him. “Why is there a kitten in our bedroom?”

He sat up, and turned around.

“There are two!” Theo said, grinning wildly and holding a little white and ginger ball of fluff in his arms. 

“Why are there—” Neville cut himself off with a groan. It was too early for this. “I’m going to go put the kettle on.”

He pulled back the blankets and hauled himself up. Immediately, the black kitten rubbed up against his feet, falling over in the process and meowing shrilly again.

“That one’s your one,” Theo said from behind him. “See, she already knows!”

Neville looked down at the black ball of fluff. “I need tea.”

“Take her with you,” Theo said, before cooing something unintelligible at the kitten in his arms.

“I’m not taking a kitten with me to make tea,” Neville huffed, managing to get his feet away from it long enough to put his slippers on. The situation was becoming clear. But he couldn't believe Theo was just springing kittens on him out of nowhere. Even if there was a precedent with those ducklings he’d found last spring. And an injured sparrow that one time.

“Neville, that kitten wants a cuddle! Pick her up and take her with you, you heartless bastard,” Theo hissed from behind him.

Neville knew not to argue with that tone, and bent down with a groan. The kitten was unbelievably light, and struggled a little in his grip until he cradled it against his chest. It settled at once, and started purring as he walked through to the kitchen.

After flicking the kettle on, he stared down at the kitten in his arms. Its eyes had closed, and it was a little ball of vibrating warmth against his chest as it purred. Cautiously, he rubbed a finger behind its ear. The purring intensified, and he smiled before he could stop himself.

A moment later, Theo wandered into the room and promptly pushed the other kitten into his arms, barely giving Neville time to adjust to holding both.

“I’ll make breakfast, you bond with them,” Theo said, starting to open cupboards while Neville desperately clutched at the kittens so they wouldn’t fall. “And start thinking of names. Draco helped me pick them out, and he had them yesterday before bringing them over this morning. I refuse to use the ghastly names he gave them. Overdramatic twat.”

Neville looked down at the two balls of fluff in his arms. The kettle whistled and he looked at it helplessly, not sure how to put the kittens down safely and not sure he really wanted to.

But Merlin, he needed a cup of tea.


End file.
